Petite
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: En un mundo donde las personas se dividen en petite y humanos, que pasara con Kuroko al conocer a dos personas que trataran de volverse dueño del pequeño (Pedido especial para Niu)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, perdón Niue por tardarme con tu pedido, pero yo no había visto KnB, pero aun así, hace más o menos ya una semana, leí todo el manga, ya vi las dos temporadas, solo falta el ova, pero mientras tanto te traigo aquí un fic AominexKurokoxKagami, ojala te guste.

Este fic es AU, aquí se tendrán orejas, símbolo de ser mascotas que se pueden comprar y vender, pueden ser libres o tener dueño, espero les guste la idea, es mi primer fic de este anime/manga tan genial.

Petite

Ese día el de cabello celeste miraba a su alrededor asustado, había escapado de unos hombres que deseaban capturarlo y venderlo, pero sus orejas de conejo se tensaron al oír un ruido y volvió a salir corriendo, chocando contra alguien, iba a levantarse y volver a huir pero fue detenido por una mano morena que le jalo a su lado y lo abrazo, arrinconándolo contra una pared.

-Shh, tranquilo, no te hare daño-le dijo a su oído al verlo forcejear.

-…-lo miro y asintió con su cara neutra-gracias-le dijo en voz apena audible.

Se quedaron así hasta que los hombres que perseguían al peli-celeste pasaron corriendo a su lado, solo entonces el de cabello oscuro se separó del menor y lo miro sonriendo, mirando sus orejas y llevando una manos a ellas, pero cuando menos cuenta se dio el otro ya estaba escapando.

-Eh! Oye espera-pidió al verlo huir, pero reacciono tarde y cuando menos se dio cuenta, había perdido al conejo-era…lindo-

Mientras tanto cierto conejito llegaba a su departamento, pero se sorprendió al ver que en la puerta de alado tenia cajas, de mudanza para ser más específico, cosa que le extraño bastante pero además le preocupo, si no era un petite podría haber problemas.

-Oh, un conejo-y el pobre volteo asustado mirando a un chico alto, de cabello rojo y mirada borgoña-seré tu vecino, un gusto-y miro la mano que se le ofrecía-soy Kagami Taiga-

-…Kuroko Tetsuya-dijo tomando su mano para después entrar a su departamento.

El pelirojo solo sonrió y siguió metiendo las cajas a su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto con Tetsuya pasaba algo distinto, ya que se encontraba en el piso por culpa de su hermano mayor, el cual se le había tirado encima y le sonreía alegre, para después levantarse y darle la mano para parar al otro.

-Hola Tetchan, como te fue?-Nigou, su hermano mayor, cualquiera diría que eran gemelos de no ser por su cabello negro y orejas de perro.

-Lo normal Nigou-y no le preocuparía con lo de su persecución-hablando de eso, tenemos nuevo vecino-

-A si, Taiga-kun, se ve es un chico agradable-admito el mayor con una enorme sonrisa-además, creo que tiene un amigo que se quedara con el-

El menor solo suspiro con cansancio, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello, así que en su lugar se fue a cambiar por un short que dejaba libre su cola y una camisa de manga corta de color blanco además de unas zapatillas deportivas, y cuando salió de su cuarto se encontró con que su hermano estaba sentado en sillón hablando muy cómodamente con un chico moreno y con Kagami, alzando una ceja extrañado ante esta escena.

-Tetchan, mira son los vecinos-llamo su hermano, logrando con eso que el resto se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Oh, tu eres el de esta tarde-y fue cuando se permitió ver al moreno, pelo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color-me presento, soy Aomine Daiki-y entonces supo Tetsuya que algo malo iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorpresa.

Una semana había pasado desde que se enteró que sus vecinos eran unos….fanáticos de los petite, como minino les había visto con 7-8 distintos en la semana, a cada uno!, Nigou no parecía enterado pero Kuroko estaba preocupado, ya que la mayoría de los chicos que entraban salían….cambiados, en lugar del orgullo que se notaba al principio, terminaban temblando, y un poco perdidos.

-Si esto sigue así Nigou se enterara, eso podría significar la salida de los dos-sonrió con añoranza, tenía esperanza de que eso sucediera.

Pero lamentablemente no fue así, lo que fue peor es que por cuestiones de trabajo su hermano se iba a tener que ausentar durante un mes aproximadamente y claro, no quería dejar a su tierno hermanito solo, así que tuvo una "fantástica" idea.

-Tetchan, ven aquí-llamo el perro al otro, apareciendo el nombrado casi enseguida-como sabes, me voy a tener que ausentar un mes, por ello-y lo miro serio, clara advertencia que no se aceptaba un no por respuesta-te quedaras con Taiga-kun y Daiki-kun hasta que regrese-

-E..espera, niichan, es una broma?-y el de cabello celeste lo miro con ojos asustados, ir con esos chicos que se notaban eran maquinas sexuales?-pe..pero, por qué?-

-Es fácil, no es bueno que un petite se quede solo, además ellos fueron muy amables en ofrecer cuidar de ti-le aseguro con una enorme sonrisa-además esta decidido, desde la próxima semana, durante todo un mes te quedaras con ambos-dijo con una enorme resolución.

Y por mas que el conejo quiso apelar por su propio bien, fue completamente ignorado y sacado fuera del apartamento para que fuera a comprar los víveres de la semana, eso le dio un poco de dejavu, ya que la primera vez que tuvo un encuentro con sus ahora vecinos, ese día igual había tenido que escapar de unos vendedores después de salir a comprar un encargo.

-Dudo que mi día pueda empeorar mas-suspiro fastidiado, pero en ese momento justo en ese momento uno de sus lindos vecinos iba saliendo.

-Io Tetsuya-

-Kagami-kun, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas así-pidió con voz calma, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-Bueno, supongo que Nigou ya te dijo sobre lo de la siguiente semana-Kuroko volteo a verlo indiferente, pero se sorprendió al verlo sonrojado-mira, sé que nos has visto a Ahomine y a mí con varios petite-ante esto el conejo dio un salto asustado-pero no te haremos nada, te lo prometo-aseguro.

Kuroko quedo sorprendido por su sinceridad, pero aun así le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y se despidió del chico, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la calle, así que continuo su camino con paso rápido, no podía arriesgarse a ser perseguido de nuevo. Aunque al llegar a la tienda pensó si tal vez no sería mejor tener que huir.

-Tetsu, que haces aquí?-pregunto Daiki pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Aomine-kun-suspiro con cierto cansancio pero aun así decidió responderle-de compras-

-Ya veo, en ese caso date prisa, te acompaño de vuelta-

Y Kuroko le iba a decir que no había necesidad, pero el otro tenia cara de "no me repliques" así que solo se alzó de hombros ya cansado, y a los diez minutos ambos peli azules se encontraban caminando camino al complejo de departamentos en el cual vivían.

-Daiki-kun, Tetchan-y de la nada apareció Nigou sonriente abrazando a su hermano menor-me preocupaba que te molestaran, pero por lo visto no hay de qué preocuparse-

-Nigou-san, buenas tardes-saludo el moreno educado.

-Bueno, a lo que venía, Tetchan, debo ir a ver algo al trabajo, llegare tarde así que no me esperes despierto-

-No te preocupes niisan, tu ve con calma-despidió el conejo y más al ver que este empezaba a lloriquear, mientras se iba murmurando algo así como *Mi hermano no me quiere*, causando risa en el menor.

-Bueno, mejor subamos-indico Aomine empezando a caminar y sin molestarse en voltear.

El pequeño corrió detrás del otro y apenas alcanzo a entrar en el ascensor, mirando molesto a su acompañante mientras este sonreía divertido por la cara de puchero que ponía el contrario.

-Eres demasiado adorable-dictamino el otro agachándose a la altura de Kuroko y sonriendo sensual.

-Aomine-kun, por favor sepárate de mí-pidió Tetsuya nervioso y poniendo sus manos en el pecho del otro.

-No lo creo-para ese momento el de cabello celeste estaba histérico, el aliento a menta lo estaba mareando.

Pero su suerte fue buena, o tal vez mala, ya que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y con eso ambos casi caen, librándose del casi beso con el moreno, pero a cambió fue sujetado por Taiga, el cual lo aferro a él.

-Que estás haciendo Ahomine, dijimos que no le haríamos nada aun-grito molesto el pelirojo.

-Calla Bakagami, no es mi culpa que sea tan lindo-le devolvió su compañero.

-Co..como que aún no me harían nada?-

-No es obvio?-ambos mayores le voltearon a ver-queremos tomarte de forma salvaje-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y Tetsuya estaba seguro de algo, y más cuando ambos se le acercaron y besaron sus labios de forma suave, despidiéndose de él y entrando después a su departamento, el mes que pasaría con ellos sería muy movidito.

- Volví!, después de casi un año o más….o menos, no lo se, bueno, como sea, recuerdan que dije me podían hacer pedidos?, les vuelvo a decir, Aburame Akemi, para que me dejen lo que quieran, hasta me pueden presionar por la página, hoy me propuse subir un capitulo de 4 de mis historias….agradeciera que las leyeran, pero si no lo hacen se entiende….gracias por su apoyo a los que siguen leyendo.


End file.
